choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmed Khabbaz
Ahmed, a character in the ''Passport to Romance'' book, is a professional European football player and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Ahmed has short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and facial hair. He wears a gray sweatshirt and brown jacket, with black pants and a bracelet. Personality According to Mathieu, Ahmed has a good heart and would always help someone in need. Ahmed is also shown to have a playful and athletic personality. He tells you and your friends that he wants to wait until marriage to go "all the way" with a person, and also that he wants a deep emotional connection with that person before becoming physical. His teammates tease him about being a romantic. Back home, his whole community revolved around life at the mosque; now that he is a professional athlete, he feels it's hard to feel a part of any community outside his team. Chapters [[:Category:Passport to Romance|'Series']]/[[Passport to Romance|'Book']]: Passport to Romance * Chapter 1: Landing The Dream * Chapter 2: Midnight Magic * Chapter 3: Mona Lisa Mayhem * Chapter 4: Valor at Versailles * Chapter 5: We’ll Always Have Paris * Chapter 6: Traveling in Style * Chapter 7: In Lucerne Limbo * Chapter 8: Brothers in Anger * Chapter 9: Nights in Berlin * Chapter 10: Squad Goals * Chapter 11: Airport Antics * Chapter 12: Regatta Rules * Chapter 13: Ante Up * Chapter 14: Ever Onward * Chapter 15: Destinations and Departures Relationships Your Character You first meet him in Chapter 1 when he helps you out of the Seine. He will join you, Marisa, Elliot, and Sumire for your blog. He becomes one of your potential love interests. Gael Gael is one of his friends and teammates who help run after the pickpocket. If you ask Ahmed who he would want to send to space, he says "Gael" especially after he has been drinking. Estevao Estevao is another of Ahmed's friends and teammates who help run after the pickpocket. Gallery Other Looks Ahmed Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless PTRAhmed_Full_View.png|Full View PTRAhmedFullView(Soccer Uniform).png|Full View of Uniform PTR Ahmed Uniform.png|Uniform Ahmed Suit.jpg|Suit Ahmed Suit Full.jpg|Full View of Suit Ahmed Swimwear.jpg|Swimwear Ahmed Psyclop Disguise.jpg|Psyclop Disguise Ahmed Underwear.jpg|Underwear Miscellaneous AhmedP2RSneakPeek.jpg|Ahmed Sneak Peek Who Would You Kiss.png|Who Would You Kiss? AhmedBenficatrivia.png|Ahmed Benfica Trivia AhmadnotDrinkingMixupP2R.png|Ahmed not drinking mix up Trivia * He is originally from Oman. * The name Ahmed is of Arabic origin and means: Highly praised, commendable. ** The surname Khabbaz is of Arabic origin and means "beloved". It's a variant of the name Khabib. * In Chapter 1, he reveals he is used to being filmed because he did homemade videos with his family and that he was very much into Omani war dances. * In Chapter 2, he reveals he is Muslim and doesn't drink alcohol. ** In this chapter, one of your vlog fans who is a fan of the Portuguese soccer team Benfica recognizes him. It is revealed later in Chapter 10 that he plays for the Dragons and, if asked about it in a premium scene of the same chapter, cites playing in the World Cup as the biggest goal of his career. * On March 20, 2019, PB released a blog post about Passport to Romance in which they described Ahmed as ''"playful and athletic and just trying to figure out how to be true to himself in the face of his fame."''https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/20/passport-to-romance * On April 3, 2019, PB apologized to players of this book in which they messed up regarding this character and his lack of drinking alcohol due to being Muslim. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1113620903147986944 * In Chapter 6's premium scene, his last name is revealed to be Khabbaz. If you don't take the premium scene, he reveals his last name in Chapter 8. He also mentions having a brother. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Jocks Category:Celebrities